Hitherto, various pigment ink compositions for ink-jet printing employing a variety of solvents have been proposed. When prints are produced through printing by means of a ink-jet printer employing such a pigment ink composition, in some cases, nozzles of the printer are clogged, thereby providing prints of poor printing quality. In addition, color development of prints obtained by use of such a pigment ink composition is not always satisfactory.